David Wald
David Wald is an American actor, musician and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Boris' Friend (ep12), Driver (ep22), Expo Staff (ep21), Nomad (ep23), Paparazzi (ep22), Police (ep12), Policeman 2 (ep25), Townfolk (ep19), Villager (ep20) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Strega Galassia (Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Sunglasses Man (ep11), Additional Voices *AKB0048 (2013) - Chef, Sensei Sensei, WOTA Leader, Additional Voices *Air Gear (2007) - Masaya Orihara, Mitsuru Bando, Otake (ep12), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Kiryu *Attack on Titan (2014) - Hannes *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Rintaro Hinata, Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Black King (Announced) *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Masamune Sakurakoji (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017) - Akuma Level 3 *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Simon (ep11), Younger Brother (ep1), Additional Voices *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Daimon Hotokezaka, Wanriki Munakata, Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Murasaki (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Bruno Hans *Fairy Tail (2016) - Gajeel Redfox *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Marks Spencer *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Charlie, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Michinaga *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Germán Luís, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Arachne/Spider Guildy *Gosick (2017) - Albert de Blois (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Masataka Ashiya *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Masataka Ashiya *Hyouka (2017) - Sono (ep22) *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Lord Redford (eps7-8; Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Eiji Honma (ep4; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Dominique, Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Asuma Mutsumi (Announced) *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Narration, Rikka's Grandfather, Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Dan (Announced) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - General Wakain (ep12), ISA Japan Officer (ep4), Jacob (ep12), Male Controller 1 (ep3), Staff Member 2 (ep3), Tarkovsky (ep5), Thomas, Additional Voices *My Hero Academia (2017) - Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (Announced) *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Leonardo Da Vinci *One Piece (2014-2015) - Paulie, Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Kaito Daimon *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Choe Gu-Sang *Pumpkin Scissors (2008) - Metz, Stand Owner (ep13), Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Logan (ep17; Announced) *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Sumio Nagafukada *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Raiki Goriki *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Master (ep6), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - King (ep9) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Clarence *The Future Diary (2013) - Assemblyman (ep19), Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Kyouichi Houraiji, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Chihiro Mutobe/Kumomaru *Toriko (2013) - Teppei *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Sigmund *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - English Teacher (ep3), Mr. Kuroki (ep4), Narrator, Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Mitsuhisa Hachiya *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Old Man (ep10), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Charlie (ep12) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Gilbert Necker, Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Gajeel Redfox *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Lucius *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Raizo *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Carl Woodley *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Charlie (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Raizo Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Souda *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Souda *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Tanba (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Street Fighter V (2017) - Zeku Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2017. External Links *David Wald on ANN *David Wald on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors